Love's Entrapment
by Sokai
Summary: There are times in life when things don't always turn out the way as originally planned. And then, there are other times when they turn out to be even better . . . sometimes twice over.
1. Prologue

**Love's Entrapment**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own _Das doppelte Lottchen _("The double Lottie"), or, as it was later renamed,_ Lottie and Lisa,_ written by Erich Kästner. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM each aforementioned creation, in addition to any featured original characters -- Specifically, Alazne and Kalila.

Note: _Don't ask. Seriously. Don't ask, I tell ya. LoL I know I bothered to, myself, and of course, got no answer. Alas, such is the life of a writer, whose muse profusely enjoys distracting her from her previous writing obligations, by filling up her head with constant, new ideas for OTHER manifestations to tend to, as well._

_In short, my writing plate and career, such as it is shaping out to be gradually, anyway, is becoming rather full by the minute. LoL_

_But, it's still a blast, nonetheless, and posting things that most of you really seem to enjoy, as much now, as many of you had when I first arrived to this site (well, with this steadily used pen name, anyhow) five years ago. Can you believe it? That long, already. HeHe_

_And even though I really am incredibly busy with multiple projects (personal and professional), it's still pretty fun to always do little side ventures that, in truth, have little to no significant meaning other than as a relaxing outlet._

_And thus, this story has come to be. LoL Allow me to point out the obvious, or, soon to be obvious, to save all of us the future trouble LoL: _

_1. Yes, this has already been done multiple times over by fellow members on this site, and well before me, for whichever series they fancied and felt the plot could be aptly applied._

_2. No, it is then, therefore, not entirely original, this, having reviewed listing number one._

_3. I suppose that yes, it can be a tad reminiscent of my "Requiem for a Dream" fic, being that I DID state that, indeed, said fic actually had been originally inspired in the first place by this particular series. That is, Lottie and Lisa. Or, as most of us are far more familiar with and/or grew up with, the movie version, Disney's "The Parent Trap" (1961 or 1998, your choosing, although I adore both LoL)._

_And so, in all fairness, I suppose fans of RfaD may just point that out, and may even ask what is the "obsession" with twins, and/or that movie. None, in all honesty. LoL I just simply happen to enjoy that movie/book, yes, and ended up creating one of my personal favorite fanfiction stories to date because of it. But, other than that, this new story and its similar inspiration with RfaD is merely coincidental._

_I was just busy with my other projects, and it just came to me, about how "cute" it would be to put the W.I.T.C.H. crew in the book/movie's shoes, as it were (and surprisingly, I can't honestly say I've seen other W.I.T.C.H. fics on here doing the same, which is a shame, albeit refreshing for my own go-ahead sake, to see). That, and probably the fact that I will be getting married, myself, in less than a month's time, now, might have something to do with it, as well. LoL _

_Just hope my soon-to-be husband and I don't end up like the book/movie's main characters! :Knocks on wood: LoL_

_Regardless, please do enjoy this "just doing this for fun, really" story! And I promise, as always, to be as original and different from its very familiar plot, as well. HeHe_

_

* * *

_

This chapter was created/written in November 2009.

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago, February 19, 20XX. . . .**_

"Talk about 'the perfect belated birthday present,' right? I couldn't imagine myself asking for anything more wonderful than this . . . than _them_. . . ."

"Yeah, I know . . . and neither could _I._ Neither could I. . . ."

The two newly stated parents -- _Newlyweds_, in truth, each gave a simultaneous, joyous sigh, as they each peered down at the two wonderful blessings wrapped delicately within bright pink cloth, and cradled protectively within each of their arms for the very first time.

Barely married for not yet even a full year, and swamped with mutual, as well as separate financial debt, that was primarily induced by their still continual scholastic studies at their same university, they were now faced with the added responsibility of being first time parents.

And not just to one baby, but _two_, no less.

_Twins_. . . .

Still, as much as a surprise, and added on stress it had brought upon them both to learn that they would be starting a family a little sooner than they had anticipated, the young couple found themselves, in the end, all too thrilled to be doing so.

It would be the beginning of a whole new chapter within their shared lives together.

A new _adventure_.

One that they intended to see through every step of the way as a family.

Of course, granted, the pair had, in truth, initially planned for and saved up for _one_ child, and _that_ had been a pretty grand struggle, in and of itself, as it were. And it would have been quite futile for either of them to deny that there hadn't been added fears and worries to their upcoming future, the moment that they had learned from their doctor that it would no longer simply be "baby and we make three," but, instead, _four_.

And then, more than just a _few_ tears had been secretly shed over the given dilemma, by the then mother-to-be, on the nights when her own mother would sleep over to look after her, while her daughter's husband would be at work, busy putting in overtime just to keep the utilities from being cut off within their tiny apartment, let alone to finance their simultaneously mounting baby expenses.

However, throughout all of those trying hardships, the two had somehow managed to see it through, with the undoubted belief that their love, alone, had kept them strong. And now, there they both were, admittedly continued woes about how they could and would properly care for their children suddenly evaporated and effortlessly forgotten, as they each continued to soak up the sight of their precious little ones.

Their girls.

"Look at you . . . so, _you're_ the one who kept kicking Mommy late at night for the remaining duration of her pregnancy, hmm? Or, maybe it was your _sister?_" cooed the newborns' fatigued, but very grateful mother from within her hospital bed, grinning a tired, lopsided smile at the tiny and wrinkly faced child within her weakened arms.

The brilliantly hazel-eyed infant peered up, quite attentively at her newfound mother, before reaching out a fragile little hand towards the woman's disheveled, medium length and crimson colored locks, as though it was her own way of giving some sort of response to the previous, lighthearted query.

Just then, the girls' father let out a soft chuckle, as his green eyes looked up in time to catch sight of one of his other daughter's first acts within her newly commenced life.

"I'm not really sure if that would be a 'yes' or a 'no' to your question, hon, but she sure does seem quite fascinated with your red hair. . . . I wonder if the two of them will end up with the same shade, as well, or my _brown_ once they get older," the brunet pondered aloud from his seat placed next to his wife's bed within their private room, before gazing back down at the other identical child continually lying safely within his strong arms.

Although, at that present moment, the two twins weren't precisely identical, in a manner of speaking, as while the one resting against their mother's calming bosom continued to stare unyieldingly up at the woman's cardinal tinted hair, the other was simply . . . _sleeping_.

And had been doing precisely so, ever since both she and her sister had been brought into the couple's hospital room to begin the first of their many future bonding moments as a family.

"They haven't even been alive for not more than a few hours, and _already_ they're beginning to exhibit distinct personality differences," verbally noted the twins' increasingly proud mother with another smile, after having looked at both of her daughters in that moment, primarily to examine the tops of their mostly bald heads, as a reference to her husband's inquiry. "And as for their future and permanent hair color, your guess is as good as mine. I mean, after all, even though my mother has black colored hair, I managed to land myself squarely into my _father's_ side of the gene pool and inherited his _red_ hair, instead. . . . Besides which, I'd once read that children with parents of each of our hair colors could end up with red, brown -- Even black or _blonde_ hair. So, _anything's_ possible, really . . . and judging by the little, faint bits of 'peach fuzz' decorating their tiny heads already, I'd say that they just very _well_ might take after their mom -- That is, if that'd be all right with _you_, of course. . . ."

The redhead in question, previously having felt momentarily hollow at the unwanted mention (even if _she_ had been the one to have done so, herself) of her long since, no-longer-in-the-picture, deadbeat of a father, immediately found her spirits uplifted once more, as she'd then caught sight of her ever loving husband grinning warmly at her.

She instantly felt her naturally tanned cheeks flush within girlish embarrassment, much in the way that it had during their very first date with one another, just a little over one year ago.

But, it still always felt like yesterday . . . and, unbeknownst to her, for _him_, as well.

". . . . W-What?" the brown-eyed young woman hesitantly asked of her spouse as he continued to gaze at her within adoration, before he finally leaned forward and ever so gently planted a loving kiss upon her admittedly dry, and slightly cracked lips at that given moment.

". . . . Nothing, baby. It's just that, if I had my complete way, I would make it so that the girls would take after their mother within _every_ aspect of their lives . . . and not simply just their inevitable set hair color," the twins' fawning father quietly revealed, as he slowly pulled away from his still blushing wife. He, himself, a tad regrettably began to feel himself do the very same, knowing that both were well aware of his slight inability to be that emotionally open on a regularly basis . . . even if every word he had just stated had been the absolute truth.

He couldn't honestly imagine a greater gift for his two wonderful girls than to adopt every last redeemable (and even, perhaps, the not so redeemable, although very few by comparison) qualities that their mother currently possessed.

Except, perhaps, for them both to have all of their future wishes come true, and to continue to grow up within their safe and loving new family, always.

_Well, maybe not grow up __too__ fast, anyway_, the young man silently reflected to himself, as he then took a mental snapshot of his three, beautiful women before him, and feeling truly blessed. _May we all always remain this way . . . together, as a family._

Taking a deep, vaguely awkward breath, the slowly calming redhead gently cleared her throat and smiled, before shyly asking, ". . . . Now, I know that we never could think of anything throughout our entire pregnancy, and even after all of the various suggestions given to us by our friends and family. Granted, we _also_ hadn't known that the twins would be _female_, as well, so I imagine that also played a part within our continued indecision. . . . But, now that they're here and we do now know of their sex . . . what shall we name them?"

The new mother watched, a bit humorously, as her husband's own tawny face slightly scrunched up within deep thought, as the two then began their resumed, nine month old struggle to dream up a suitable name for their daughters.

After all, it had been rather difficult enough, indeed, to try to think of _one_ for just the singular child the pair had surmised that they would be having, originally. Having to now come up with _two_ names was already shaping out to be near impossible for the young couple, it seemed like, as seconds easily gave way to minutes, without a single suggestion having been produced.

Finally, however, the redhead slowly smiled knowingly and nodded faintly down at her fragile child continually wrapped and secured within her arms, who was now busy cooing happily up at her mother.

". . . . I think I have one," she started softly, still gazing down at her little angel, and gently beginning to sway her body back and forth within her bed in order to rock the infant. The woman felt her husband's eyes replace themselves, from the couple's other daughter, back onto her, before she continued. ". . . . Kalila."

"'Kalila?' How did you come up with that one?" the man asked in curiosity, as his mind simultaneously began to repeat the newfound name of one of his daughters over and over. He had to admit: it did have quite the nice ring to it, and seemed to agree with its owner, as she then began to lightly wave her balled up and minuscule-sized left hand into the air.

His wife giggled at the sight, before bending forward to kiss the newly named Kalila's fist.

"Well, I don't know, really. . . . I was just trying to recall all of the names everyone's brought to our attention over the last few months . . . and _then_ I was thinking that whatever we decide upon, I would really like for them to mean something significant, as well. . . ." she trailed off with another smile, unintentionally keeping her spouse within furthered suspense.

". . . . And? _Does_ it? That is, what _does_ it mean, exactly?" he queried in anticipation, delicately shifting his other, still slumbering and still unnamed daughter to rest upon his other arm.

"Mmhm, it does. . . . '_Beloved_,'" the twins' mother revealed with a peaceful sigh, just as her husband reached out to softly caress the quite appropriately named Kalila's tender cheek.

He smiled once again for a moment, before nodding in agreed approval.

"It certainly fits, I'd say . . . and it's _very_ beautiful, like the one who'd chosen it," the brunet complemented his bride once more, before shifting his attention back onto their other daughter. "And . . . I think that _I_ have one, a name, that is, for our little sleepy head, here, myself. . . ."

The man's emerald hued eyes focused upon his wife's raising, curious eyebrow, and admittedly felt a tad nervous at her response to the name he had in mind for their remaining child . . . it certainly would have meant the world to him if she said yes for it, anyway.

"Oh, yeah? Then, let's hear it; Kalila and I are all ears," the woman said, personally relieved, herself, that her husband seemed to accept one of their daughter's chosen names, and was secretly relishing the sound of it each time it was said.

Doing his best to fight off the rattled nerves that were beginning to grow inside of him, the twins' father began to speak, in uncharacteristic demureness, no less.

". . . . Well, while I'm not so sure of what it literally means in translation . . . I know what giving this particular name to our other daughter would mean to _me_," he started out slowly, voice barely above a whisper.

He watched as his wife's face began to take on one of significant, instant understanding, her chocolate colored eyes starting to glisten with unshed, sympathetic tears for the man she so dearly loved. She then merely gave a small, yet catchable nod, before raising a free hand to stop her husband from having to explain himself any further.

". . . . I understand, honey . . . and I think that naming her after your mother is a _wonderful_ idea," she remarked in tenderness, before leaning over and resting her weary head upon the man's muscular shoulder. "Now, her memory can continue to live on, not just within you, her son, but within one of her granddaughter's, as well . . . her namesake."

She knew, perhaps more than anyone else, how much this would mean to her husband, to bestow onto one of their daughters the name of the mother he had never gotten to know, due to her having died during childbirth, a slight guilt the redhead could always sense that he'd silently kept inside of himself throughout all these years since.

In her mind, doing this would be one of, if not _the_ most perfect present she could ever possibly hope to give to him, besides their two newborns, themselves.

She felt him gently place a distinct, emotionally charged kiss upon her head in relieved gratitude, before carefully handing their lastly named daughter upon her lap, in order to wrap both of his arms around his wife in loving affection.

". . . . Thank you, sweetheart. If she were alive today, I'm sure that my mother would thank you, as well," the brown locked man whispered, his heart reaching out into the great beyond and to his dearly departed mother. He then smiled a broad, doting smile at both of his girls lying comfortably within his wife's now full arms, before settling his glance upon the child closest to him, just as her tiny eyes slowly cracked open at last. ". . . . Welcome to the world . . . _Alazne._ . . . Your grandmother is looking down upon you -- _Both_ of you -- right now . . . I'm _sure_ of it."

The newly named twins, the two of them now finally awake at the same time, looked up their parents with their similar bright eyes and faces, before gazing at one another, as though in understanding.

". . . . Alazne and Kalila . . . our two precious bundles of joy . . . our precious little family," the girls' mother breathed within sleepy happiness, the fatigue of her rigorous, seventeen and a half hour childbirth beginning to overwhelm her once more.

"Mmhm . . . and it's always going to be this way," she could hear her husband peacefully reply, looking at her two darling, softly murmuring children one more time, before slowly closing her eyes and letting the much needed sleep claim her.

She felt abundantly happy, relaxed, and secure as she drifted off into her deep slumber, and for the first time since having gotten married and learning that she was pregnant with her girls, truly confident that, despite all of their continued financial troubles and other concerns, both she and her husband were going to be just fine.

Because they were madly in love, supportive of one another, and were now a family.

_. . . . It's always going to be this way._

_-- _**End of Prologue

* * *

**

**(A.N. Huh. Longer than I had anticipated. Then again, I didn't really know exactly how long this intro was going to be, to begin with. LoL Only knew what I had in mind upon conveying, and, for the most part, I'm happy to say that I did precisely that. I think. LoL Well, the main idea was to show how happy and in love Will and Caleb were, with their brand-spanking-new family, anyway. And yes, duh, of course it was Will and Caleb there, even without the aid of the character listing at the top, there. LoL As with some of my other stories, I just wanted to keep the names out in the intro, not necessarily to be 'cryptic' or to keep some of the more…'naïve' readers guessing, but honestly just to sort of evenly distribute the attention between the two of them and their relationship, and the birth of the twins and about them, etc. Meh. LoL**

**Anyway! There it is, my lil' prologue, with the given year of their birth left "unknown," so to speak, mainly so it won't be such a backbreaker for me, storytelling wise. LoL You can all decide upon a year, I don't really care. LoL Just know that they're twelve-years-old at the story's "true" start. =) As for Caleb's mom, her name, and the whole death during childbirth, that was just dreamed up by me, as a mild plot device. Mild. LoL I know that Nerissa is apparently his mammy – Yes I said "mammy" LoL – in the cartoonverse, yeah, whatever. But, while this fic takes place really within neither the cartoon or comicverse, I didn't want to keep her as his mom…although it certainly would have been fun to try to explain to the twins once they're older that, "Oh, hey, btw? Your grandmother, on your dad's side, is a psychotic, delusional and power-hungry chick, who was – And probably still is, after all this time – hell bent upon world domination. Oh, but it's okay, because she's now permanently trapped within this neat little jeweled necklace, forever hypnotized by false dreams!" LoL**

**But, nah. Decided to concoct another mother for Caleb, granted, it being yet another one, much like Nerissa, whom he'd never gotten to know, growing up, but still. LoL Oh, and we now know that Kalila's name means "beloved," or "darling," even, so also know that Alazne's means "miracle," even if Will and Caleb don't honestly know its meaning, apparently. LoL You all know me and my liking of giving my OCs meaningful names, and such. HeHe I'd also given the girls middle names, as well, which I may or may not bother to reveal in future chapters, I dunno. We'll see.**

**Oh, yeah. Pronunciation, for those curious or confused. Kalila's generally pronounced as "Kah-lee-lah," while Alazne's pronounced as "Ah-lah-zneh." Sounds "different" and Metamoor-ish enough, I guess, eh? LoL Wasn't the intent, but hey. LoL**

**Anyway! Done, for now, so pleasie poo? Leave lots and lots of reviews to let me know what you think! Thankies, as always, my lovelies! HeHe)**


	2. Chapter One

**Love's Entrapment**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own _Das doppelte Lottchen _("The double Lottie"), or, as it was later renamed,_ Lottie and Lisa,_ written by Erich Kästner. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM each aforementioned creation, in addition to any featured original characters -- Specifically, Alazne and Kalila.

Note: _Ya know, you guys are pretty mean, not congratulating me upon my super super near nuptials next month, there…not that I'd mentioned TO fish for it, but I'm just sayin'. LoL ANYWAY! Looks like a bunch of you already fancy this new story, which, as always, pleases me. Thanks to those of you who've reviewed thus far, and to those who've added it to your story alerts – Much obliged._

_Please enjoy this next chapter, as it was quite the joy to have written! HeHe_

_

* * *

_

This chapter was created/written in November 2009.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Twelve Years, and Eight Months Later. . . .**_

Summertime.

A time for lazy, longer days, much warmer weather, and, most importantly, no school.

And, with school no longer in session until the upcoming Fall, it quite usually meant only one thing for many:

Vacation time.

Or, perhaps, for some of the youth more so inclined to participate, sleep-away camp.

Within the northern part of Virginia, up near the mountain area, a quaint, six hundred acre camp was in that moment within its last preparations for precisely that.

Camp Ashokan for Girls.

Having been within operation for more than sixty years, this beautiful camp was truly something to behold, indeed. With over one hundred and twelve well trained staff, dedicated to providing the absolute best supervision and care to each camper, daily activities which featured a surplus variety, such as hiking, horseback riding, swimming, and other such sports, it was of no surprise that Camp Ashokan was habitually coveted by many a youthful hopeful to attend.

And perhaps, if that would not be enough reason to entice a young child to spend the majority of their summer vacation away from home, there was also the added bonus of the chance to partake within the exciting activity of kayaking, canoeing, and even tubing upon the grand, lush and crystalline river which surrounded the majority of the camp.

There were also six available tennis courts, three basketball courts, an available climbing wall and ropes course, and even an aptly equipped Arts and Crafts Pavilion, for the less athletically inclined. Even the _food_ at Camp Ashokan was uncommonly something to greatly look forward to, as well, with each meal prepared with strategic care, and with the best, fresh and organic ingredients daily.

Perhaps the best part about the continually popular camp, despite its other, numerous and generous offerings, was its beautifully crafted Dance Pavilion and Amphitheatre. It was there, at the end of every camp session, a grand talent show would be held for all of the campers to eagerly participate within. Each show always seemed to be better than its last, with many a cherished memory made by the end, and the camp's staff was admittedly just as excited as its returning campers to view what was in store this time.

Each year brought about oodles upon oodles of anxious, bright little faces -- New as _well_ as old, and ranging from ages nine to seventeen-years-old. And this summer would appear to be no different, as the camp's busily hurrying employees could already hear, with quite distinction, the sound of tittering young girls happily singing and chatting away upon each of the five, large camp buses steadily making its way up the rest of the road-etched mountainside in the distance.

Indeed. It was most definitely going to be yet another busy summer for them all.

The generously sized staff and counselors seemed to each take a collective inhale within the same moment just then, relishing within the last few seconds, which were fleetingly escaping away from their grasps, of the continued peace and serenity of the formerly quiet camp.

Even if they were admittedly excited to get started upon the new session, it still didn't mean that the ample, surrounding quietness would not be missed, either, in contrast.

"All right, people! Here they come! It's Showtime!" said an older woman, quite possibly within her mid to late fifties, and with raven colored hair pulled back into a tight, neat bun, suddenly piped up and called out from her place near the camp's main entrance.

She was the flourishing establishment's director, Molly Madison, and had been for the last twenty-three years, now. The camp had become, over the years, one of her absolute pride and joys, hers _and_ her late husband since two years ago, Jay.

The two had seen and shared quite a bit of hard times over the years, even well before ownership had been turned over to Molly from her parents, who had overseen the establishment before her. And then, there had been quite a lot of _great_ times experienced up at that beloved camp, in contrast, providing both she and her wonderful husband some of the best memories of their lives.

And now that he was finally gone, and the pain of that fact still admittedly fresh and thus making each summer since a tad bittersweet, it was also rather exciting, as well. Especially this year, specifically, as it would be the very first that Molly's daughter, the eldest of her three children, Molly Jr., was to join her as part of her official staff.

It certainly would not, however, also be the very first time that the younger Molly would have been _at_ the camp, of course.

Far from it.

She, her younger sister and brother would habitually come up to that camp, nearly every summer during their youth, and create their own fair share of wonderful memories to cherish throughout the years. And, as the most attached to the old place, it was of little to no surprise that Molly Jr. would want to pick up where her father had left off, and for her mother, as well, once she, too, eventually passed on.

After all, it would have been eventually inherited by her, as the eldest, anyway, so both women had figured why not get a head start sooner, rather than later?

Molly Sr. gave a deep, content sigh, as she then quietly began to ring the both of her mildly calloused, admittedly overworked hands together within anticipation from where she continued to stand. She tried her best to divide her attention between her continually bustling employees from behind her, now upping their efforts to complete their last minute preparations, and the familiar sound of multiple tires loudly rolling over gravel within the near distance.

". . . . From the sound of things, there, it looks like it's going to be another great summer, Mom," Molly Sr. turned her dark colored head just in time to catch her namesake flashing her a warm and brilliant smile as she approached to stand at her side.

She was, much like her mother, currently adorned within the camp's traditional attire and color scheme of a powdered blue t-shirt, with a dark blue collar and logo over the left breast, and matching navy hued shorts. In her hands were two clipboards, a beige colored bullhorn underneath her left arm, and a tiny, silver tinted whistle glinting within the bright sunlight, as it delicately hung around her slim and unflawed neck.

Her mother lightly chuckled at the sight, pleased to see that her daughter was just as eager to begin the new session as she was.

"Indeed, honey, indeed," the older woman replied in kind, reaching out to gently stroke her child's long, French braided dirty blonde hair, partially concealed by the sky blue tinted camp distributed and also logoed baseball cap. She then alleviated the woman's efforts by taking one of the clipboards within her hands, before then claiming the bullhorn from underneath her arm. "And, I think that, if he were here, as well, your _father_ would also agree. . . ."

Both Mollies gazed tenderly at one another, this time in silence, for a few more moments with their similar, blue colored eyes, before giving a simultaneous nod and then turned their attention back onto the camp's main entrance. They had done so just in time, as the first of the five, blue colored camp designated buses climbed the last trek of the mountain pass, before rolling past them both.

The camp's arched and overhanging sign, which proudly bore its name, momentarily flashed within the generous daylight and against the sides of the bus as it passed underneath it, with the driver beginning to slow the vehicle down once the vast parking lot was within sight.

And then, the previous silence, what had been left of it, was absolutely over, as the next two buses to arrive after the first regaled the surrounding staff and counselors within a cheerful salute of steady horn honking, while its passengers continued to giggle and sing just as gaily.

By the time that the fifth and final bus had arrived safely onto camp grounds, at least a hundred girls, and counting, were already piling out of their own buses and scurrying excitedly towards the growing mountain of belongings, that had proceeded to be unloaded by the two separate luggage buses which had arrived before them about an hour ago.

Every which way each counselor now looked, there was not an area within the camp's main grounds that wasn't occupied by a jovial camper . . . or two, or _three_. While most of them had indeed set off to hurriedly find their correct belongings before the piles grew larger and further indistinguishable, the majority of the girls (at least, those who had already been there at least once before) promptly rushed off to find their old campmates from the previous summer and reminisce.

It was a certifiable storm, all right; and, with the added bonus of sleeping bags, pillows, and other cherished personal items being slung here and there by the aids in the meanwhile, it was absolute _mayhem_.

Both Mollies, who had since then abandoned their dual place at the camp's entrance and already found themselves busy with dealing with an alarming amount of lost (and perhaps even a little _scared_) first-timers, hurriedly made their way to a string of picnic tables that had been set up in front of one of the nearby basketball courts, for the purpose of the distribution of cabin assignments.

Molly Jr. carefully helped her mother up onto one of the tables' benches, before following suit, herself, and patiently waited for her to begin the usual, annual camp introductions.

"Gooood morning, ladies! Welcome to Camp Ashokan! And, for those many of you having _returned_, welcome _back!_" the raven haired, older woman jovially started in greeting, blue eyes twinkling with childlike excitement as she spoke within her clear, concise voice straight into her bullhorn. "As always, I am Molly, your Camp Director! _This_ year, however, I am pleased to announce and _formally_ introduce my first lieutenant, who _also_ happens to be my daughter _and_ right-hand man, Molly _Junior!_ Now, then! Today is, as always, a _very_ busy day, so let's all try to gather our belongings as swiftly and as orderly as possible, all right? With that being said, I'll now turn the bullhorn over to Molly Jr., who will read off each of your bunk assignments!"

With a proud grin and wink, the elder Molly proceeded to hand off both her megaphone and crowd control duties to her daughter for the very first time, and watched with mixed nerves and happiness as the younger woman already began to slip into her role as first lieutenant so effortlessly.

Taking a deep breath, Molly Jr. then sharply let it out and into the whistle she smartly had around her neck, earning her more attention from the sea of campers before her. Clearing her throat, she then smiled lightly at each of them, before proceeding to speak into her mother's bullhorn.

"All right, ladies, here we go! 'Audenino, Kristen:' Iroquois, bunk five! 'Burdine, Amanda:' Chickasaw, bunk nine!" the slender, tall young woman began doling out with expert precision, looking down at and then away from the clipboard within her free hand periodically, in order to lock eyes with as many of the girls as she could. Being technically new to the camp's "family," she wanted to make it clear right off of the bat that she was not a pushover, and that there was not a chance that any of the more mischievous inclined campers would have at attempting to pull any fast ones on her, as she, _herself_, had done to so many counselors during her youth.

This summer was going to be one to remember; she was _sure_ of it.

While Molly Jr., with her mother still at her side, continued to read off the long, slightly daunting list of campers still yet to be properly sorted into their assigned bunks, one half of the counselors were continually busy, themselves, with trying their best to tend to the various questions and concerns already mounting into their laps, courtesy of their newfound charges.

And then, meanwhile, the rest of the staff was tending to the remainder of the campers' luggage, attempting to do so as swiftly as possible. One of the camp's employees had just then passed in front of the picnic table, which continued to support both Mollies, and waved in greeting as she made her way towards a nearby mountain of suitcases and duffel bags in the distance.

In her hands and over her left shoulder was uniquely decorated duffel, which had already succeeded in catching the attention of several of the other campers and the woman's fellow staff. Perhaps it was due to the fact that while the majority of the other girls' belongings were relatively normal by appearance, with perhaps a few key chains or stickers thrown on for good measure, this particular bag was, to put it simply, absolutely _bizarre_.

It honestly appeared to be something straight out of a _Picasso_ painting of sorts, as the entire bag was strategically (or perhaps, _not_ so strategically) splattered with an array of assorted paint colors. Every hue and tint imaginable seemed to be upon that bag, causing quite a few heads to turn at the sight, as a result.

And it didn't really help much that, underneath all of that "creative" mess, the bits of bright, almost _blinding_ yellow color that the bag had originally been could still be seen, as well, even from a far distance.

Whomever this particular duffel bag belonged to, the woman carrying it (and most likely those who had so far caught sight of it, as well, she was sure) was beginning to wonder, _had_ to be just as creative and "out there" as her creation. . . .

With a small, relieved sigh due to its admitted heaviness, the unknown counselor promptly gave a hearty, yet careful enough toss of the rather interesting bag and into the large heap of other belongings before her, before promptly performing an about face to continue on within her other duties.

Just then, a young girl, seemingly around the age of eleven or twelve-years-old, immediately popped up from behind the mass of suitcases, with a large, although slightly shy smile upon her very faintly, tawny hued face.

"Okay! Found my duffel!" she softly congratulated herself, giving a small nod of her head and causing her chin length and slightly wavy at the tips, strawberry blonde hair to gently tap a little at the back of her small neck.

Just as she was about to reach out to seize the admittedly chaotic looking bag, her hazel colored eyes instantly widened and watched with horror as a renewed onslaught of more belongings suddenly catapulted themselves onto it, almost from out of nowhere.

Immediately frustrated, the slim, relatively tall little girl lightly clicked her tongue in furthered aggravation at the newfound sight, before folding her arms across her chest.

". . . . Now, the question is: _How_ do I get it out??" she huffed within a soft murmur, before promptly rolling up the sleeves to her tie-dyed colored, long-sleeved shirt, and proceeded to try yanking her bag out from underneath the enormous pile of clothed, leather, and metallic offenders that were now barring her ready access.

"Okay! I can do it!" the girl told herself for self reassurance, the already mounting heat from that early morning, coupled by the heat of her strenuous efforts beginning to cause her to break into a fevered sweat. ". . . . Okay! No, I _can't!_"

"You must be _new_. . . ." the struggling camper suddenly could hear an unidentified and unfamiliar voice sound from behind her with an admittedly uninterested air.

This caused her to tense up immediately. She had been hoping to catch the attention of a few new people there, in order to make new friends with them while experiencing her first time away from home.

And with her quite honestly . . . "_unique_" sense of fashion, as it were, she was almost one hundred percent positive that she would succeed in doing precisely that, if she couldn't be successful in securing a new comrade, as well.

However, did it _have_ to happen at not one of her better moments, with her stuck there, amidst a sea of yet to be claimed baggage, and grunting excessively, like a _pig,_ in order to eventually retrieve her _own??_

_So much for a good first impression_, the peach haired girl thought morosely to herself, too embarrassed to turn around to face the newcomer quite yet.

". . . . How can you _tell??_" she softly asked in between continued groans, as a result of trying and failing to free her duffel bag. She was about to give it one more go before finally quitting altogether, when another girl, although presumably the one who had been previously speaking to her, suddenly appeared at her side and carelessly plopped her own, forest green colored bag down within her direct path.

Both girls then each silently took a moment to take in the sight of one another. With light brown and faint honeyed hair just barely caressing her shoulders, light brown eyes, and a height that was a bit shorter than her own, she was quite honestly the hazel eyed girl's opposite.

_Especially_ where it concerned clothing, as she was sure that the other girl was now pondering what crazy dryer or spin cycle the strawberry blonde had come out of. It was true. While the newcomer had on a simple, green colored t-shirt and a pair of jeans, the long-sleeved, stonewashed and tie-dyed shirt upon the other girl wasn't the only "interesting" piece of clothing currently upon her.

A pair of black colored Capri pants adorned her bottom half, with bright, neon pink and yellow laces interweaving themselves within the front. To make matters worse (or better, as far as she was concerned), tiny, yet noticeable black and white lace ruffles decorated the very bottoms of each leg, where a pair of different colored toe socks (one, a dark blue, while the other, a stark white) covered her smiley face sandaled feet.

And lastly, a pair of candy cane striped hair chopsticks elegantly crisscrossed one another at the very top and middle of the blatantly quirky girl's short hair, the bit that she had fashioned into a tiny bun of sorts, before allowing the remaining locks to fall free against her neck.

Indeed, this particular little girl was a sight to behold, and the other young camper before (alongside various passersby, at that) was doing precisely that. While she knew that arriving to camp on her first day -- Her first _time_ there, at all -- was going to be a bit much, she nevertheless went on ahead and did so.

True, she did wish to fit in during her summer stay there as best as she could, but she didn't want it to be at the expense of her recently budding creativity, something she was quite proud of and rather enjoyed experimenting within on a daily basis, for the last year and a half now.

She supposed that she must have taken after her aunt in that regard and had her to thank for it, as her _father_, as far as she was aware of and could recall, at least, had never once bothered to be daring and dress up within pieces of attire most others wouldn't be caught _dead_ within.

At least, not all at once, and within the "mix and match" sense that she preferred to delve into, anyway.

But, that was all right, as she enjoyed marching to the beat of her own drum . . . even if, for the most part, it was a fairly and ironically _reserved_ and mildly _shy_ one.

After several more moments of their dual surveying had passed, the "normal" looking girl finally spoke again, seemingly satisfied at apparently giving herself time to adjust to gazing at the peculiar sight before her.

"_You_ didn't know how to grab your duffel, before the '_apes'_ tossed it into the heap," she remarked within furthered observation, her young voice laced with assertiveness. After a slight pause, her previous expression of indifference then melted away and gave way to a small, but growing smile upon her slightly robust face. "_I_ would say you need some serious help."

Honestly surprised more than relieved that the other girl had actually offered to assist her, rather than walk away and leave her to fend for herself, the strawberry blonde was initially at a loss for words for a few moments.

After coming to her senses, feeling her mildly pale cheeks becoming flush once more, she, too, began to smile at the other girl before nodding with gratitude.

"Thanks! It's the big, yellow one . . . er, well, the _used_-to-_just_-be-yellow-one, before I'd gotten a hold of it and did some pretty . . . '_inventive'_ things to it," she sheepishly corrected herself at the realization, and catch of the brown eyed girl's surprised gaze after having spotted the unique bag in question.

Only offering a lopsided grin in response, both girls then proceeded to attempt to succeed where the skinnier girl had previously failed, now that their strengths were combined. However, even after several tries, neither girl could manage to make the still awaiting bag budge, let alone successfully jar it out of the massive heap that continually lay before them.

Just when the both of them were about to throw in the towel and give up, another fellow camper, this one dressed within a blank, white baseball jersey and matching shorts, had at that moment casually strolled up to the mounting pile of luggage.

Both girls watched with taken aback eyes as the other girl carefully bent over, seizing her own duffel bag with one hand, and then effortlessly pulled it straight from out of the bottom of all of the other bags previously surrounding it.

"_Whoa!_" exclaimed the now startled brunette, as both she and the creatively dressed girl next to her watched the apparently vigor-blessed girl begin to walk away with her rescued, black colored luggage draped over her shoulder.

"Now, _that's_ my kind of woman!" the hazel eyed preteen lightly joked within the midst of her continued amazement, folding her arms across her chest once more, before both she and her apparently new companion lightly giggled to one another.

Taking the initiative, the more rotund girl quickly cupped the both of her hands around her rosy lips, before shouting out to the retreating camper, "Yo, '_Jersey Girl!!'_"

Almost immediately, the girl with the bone straight and shoulder length, dishwater blonde hair whirled around in that moment, and looked back at the two now smiling girls with raised eyebrows in perplexity.

"Hmm??" she curiously sounded, her eyes, brown in color like the girl who had beckoned her, shifting their attention from the spectacularly dressed fellow camper to the other, and then back again within a more lingering fashion.

Catching sight of this, the peach locked girl gently chuckled, knowing full well what she, too, must have been thinking at that moment, before she began to speak.

"Could you give me a hand with my duffel??" she began to ask in kindness, she and her companion taking a step back as the other girl approached them. "It's the yellow -- Er, well, the _crazy_ looking one, I guess, buried _way_ in there. . . ."

"Sure!" the dishwater blonde promptly replied with a small shrug of her shoulders, before setting down her own bag in order to properly assist the tie-dye decorated girl. After surveying the admittedly daunting sea of luggage for a few moments, successfully locating the interesting bag in question, she then scoffed loudly and grinned. "Oh, _that??_ No _problem!_"

With one mere tug, the duffel was successfully out of the grand pile, sliding out as though having been greased down with butter prior to. The almost freakishly strong young girl gave a small giggle after handing over the "crazy looking" bag to its now grateful owner, and having noticed the renewed gazes of surprise from each girl on either side of her.

"Eh. I live in a house where I'm the only girl -- Well, besides my _mom_, anyway -- and am stuck with two older brothers, both of whom are into wrestling, weightlifting _and_ the Army and stuff. So, having to 'fend' for myself, so to speak, pretty much goes without saying," she nonchalantly explained with another shrug of her shoulders, before bending over to retrieve her own belongings. "I'm Lindsay, by the way. Lindsay Bliss."

The two remaining unnamed girls each grinned in amusement at the other female now known as Lindsay's explanation to her impressive strength, before the brunette was the first to speak.

"Hey, Lindsay! I have a brother, myself, but he's _younger_ than I am. And even though there's also only just _one_ of him, sometimes it feels like there's _more_. Anyway! _My_ name's Beth Ann Romano, although you can just call me Beth -- _Hate_ my middle name, but my mom, of course, _loves_ it," the stout girl revealed with a roll of her eyes in detest, at both her given middle name and the apparent annoyances of her younger sibling, before smiling and turning her attention onto the remaining girl next to her. "And this is . . . uh, actually, I never _did_ get your name yet, myself."

"That's okay, Beth. In all of the commotion of trying to save my bag, there, learning each other's names was probably far from our minds, anyway. But, I'm Kalila. Kalila Lee," the last to formally introduce herself, Kalila, remarked with a shy grin, slinging her reunited bag over her shoulder.

Both Beth and Lindsay nodded in understanding, before Beth lightly rested a hand upon her waist and cocked her honey and brown colored head to the side.

"Wish my mom had heard of _your_ name before hearing the name '_Ann_,' Kalila," she said thoughtfully, causing the other two girls to giggle once more.

"Yeah, cool name. Guess you'd _have_ to have a different name, too, looking like _that_ and all -- Oh, no offense," Lindsay commented with a grin and point of her finger, before stuffing her hand into her shorts pocket. "I'm not saying that it's a _bad_ thing, of course. I mean, I like to try to do things that'll cheese off _my_ folks sometimes, too. And, since I'll be thirteen in May, it's honestly like a _rite of passage_, or something."

Kalila, having taken no offense at all to the more mellow of the two girls before her, it seemed like, merely smiled softly and began to blush for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning.

"Oh . . . well, n-no, actually. I don't dress this way as some sort of device to annoy my family," she began slowly, her natural shyness swiftly returning. "No. It's . . . kind of hard to explain, really, but mostly, I do it because I kinda have a pretty unique personality -- Or, '_alien_,' as some of my friends back home like to call it. . . ."

"Yeah? Well, that's pretty cool, for real, that your family lets you get away with stepping out of the house looking like _this_, let _alone_ putting it on, at all. _My_ parents would probably _ground_ me until the beginning of _high school_ if I tried anything like that," Beth remarked with a small smile, providing a continued glimpse into her own family life, and how the both of her folks were apparently on the strict side . . . which suddenly seemed to speak volumes to Kalila as to why the girl came off as quite the assertive type, herself.

Lindsay nodded in understanding, herself, before exhaling.

"Yeah, seriously. My brothers would probably _pulverize_ me into _dust_, well _before_ my mom and dad would even _get_ a chance to say anything about it if I'd try to do the same thing," she said with a yawn and smile, as though the prospect meant little to nothing to her. "So, anyway, where you guys from? _Me?_ Good ol' New York State."

Beth curiously perked up immediately at this.

"No, _way!_ Same _here!_" she gushed, cherub cheeks beaming. Kalila admittedly began to feel a little left out upon hearing this, as this was now something for her hopefully newfound friends to bond over separately from her, as she didn't hail from the same state as they.

Still. . . .

"Well, at least it wouldn't take too long to visit either of you or something, since I live in Portland," the thoughtful girl revealed in turn, smiling hopefully at the now giddy girls. She watched as each promptly gave her a look of confusion at this. "Er . . . you know, as in _Maine_. . . . It's where me and my dad live."

Beth and Lindsay then nodded in renewed understanding, before Beth kindly offered, "It may not be New York like us, but it's still pretty close enough to _definitely_ visit each other one day!"

Kalila couldn't help but grin broadly just then, feeling a part of the loop a bit more once again. Afterward, as each girl began to make their way away from the nuisance of a luggage pile within sudden, momentary silence, Lindsay was the first to break it by asking, "So, did either of you find out which bunk you were assigned to yet??"

Just as both remaining girls were about to open their mouths to reply, Kalila, at least, about to reveal that she had not, the French braided, baseball cap wearing woman who had been tirelessly busy giving out instructions to the young masses through her bullhorn, with expert timing suddenly called out, "Lee, Kalila!"

Momentarily startled, Kalila lightly jumped within her place, before abruptly turning around and dutifully raised her hand towards the woman in the distance, as though within class.

"R-Right here!" she called out in reply and with a sheepish smile, immediately feeling practically all eyes, and not simply the awaiting woman before her, upon her, quite assuredly for her overall appearance.

Pausing for a few moments within undeniable perplexity at the sight, personally admitting to herself that that was certainly a first, of all the assortment of things she had witnessed while growing up at Camp Ashokan, she at last found herself again.

With a smile, shaky at first but then growing in warmness, the obvious camp counselor raised her bullhorn back to her lips once more, before stating, "Arapaho!"

"That's where _I_ am!" Beth cried within excitement after the older woman had turned her attention elsewhere, and continued to read off from the long list upon her clipboard.

"Same _here!_" Lindsay added with a pleased grin, before giving each of her new bunkmates a celebratory high five. "I've come here before, and was in the bunk next to it last summer, so I know the way. Come on, you guys!"

Blushing yet again, Kalila could only giggle within mixed embarrassment and happiness, before willingly following her brand new friends. Although a bit uncertain at first, she was now beginning to feel fairly certain that the experience she'd have while at Camp Ashokan for Girls was going to be a rather enjoyable one, indeed . . . well, if all of the girls she would meet while there were each pretty friendly like Lindsay and Beth, anyway.

Just then, a loud car horn abruptly cut through her thoughts and the brief conversation that her two comrades had apparently newly started, causing the three of them to jump simultaneously within their places.

Turning promptly around, each of them could see a large, white stretch limousine slowly making its way up the path that the trio was currently upon, before gliding past them and towards a couple of the nearby cabins.

"_Whoa_ . . . who is in _there??"_ both Beth and Lindsay spoke at the same time within mutual, and impressed pondering for a moment, before already losing interest and resuming their walk towards their shared bunk of Arapaho.

Kalila, meanwhile, curiously found herself a bit compelled to stay around for a bit longer, watching after the fancy looking limo, as it slowly came to a stop within the near distance. She, too, began to wonder who could possibly be inside, and, moreover, the parents who apparently were rich and important enough to send their child or _children_ to _camp_, of all places, in one.

Right when she was about to find out, as one of the passenger doors slowly began to open, Kalila suddenly heard her companions hastily calling out to her.

"Kalila! Hey, come _on_, let's get going! I wanna be able to pick out the best bunk bed!" Lindsay happily revealed with a beckoning wave of her free hand, while Beth mimicked her actions on the other side of her.

Shaking her peach colored head faintly, as she slowly peeled her hazel eyes away from the impressive limousine, Kalila gave a quick nod and smile at her friends before rushing forward to catch up to them both, all thoughts of who might have been inside of the vehicle already leaving her. . . .

**-- End of Chapter One

* * *

**

**(A.N. Weeee!! Done! LoL Had a bit of trouble at the start, what I wanted to get down, writing wise, but then it finally started to flow out and became more and more organic. Wee, again. LoL Good thing I, myself, had gone to camp when I was around the twins' age, back when I was ten and the summer before fifth grade, or else it'd have been more difficult to write this chapter…even with "help" from the movie. LoL MAN, was camp fun, omg! HeHe When I have kids, I'm DEFINITELY sending them away, whether they like it or not. LoL Named this camp after the camp –Mine having been coed, though -- I'd gone to, myself, and named the camp director and her daughter after the one at said camp, as well, instead of naming them "Marva" like in the movie, etc. As for Kalila's new friends and their personalities/appearances/habits/pet peeves and/or family life, they're modeled after MY own childhood friends whom I was pretty close to, although I'd ended up staying friends with Beth from elementary school all the way up to our high school graduation. Lindsay I'd ended up losing touch with at the beginning of high school, primarily due to different classes, and then cause it was also easier to see Beth since she and I had always been involved with band and then later, marching band. Still lived near 'em both, though. Meh. LoL But Lindsay didn't go to camp with us, I don't think/remember, but Beth had, yeah. It was SO damned annoying to have to wake up at 7:30 am every damned day, since I'm NOT at ALL a freaking Lark, a.k.a., a morning person. Never will be, of that, I am absolutely certain. LoL An Owl all the way. LoL But, regardless, it was still such a great experience…and having my biggest crush at the time, Tommy, there with us, didn't hurt much for it, either. LoL**

**And then the other names being called out by Molly, like Kristen and Amanda, were also good friends of mine growing up. So, hi to you all, if you're reading! LoL**

**ANYWAY! So there's Kalila, with her quirky, or "alien" like she'd said style, but still kinda on the shy side and reserved a bit. She's obviously the one Caleb ended up with after the divorce, yes. Thought I'd switch things up by putting the more "collected" twin with the father, versus how the movie had done it, with the more outgoing/less "proper" Hallie having lived with her dad instead, etc. Oh, and the last name of Lee for both she and Caleb to have is for no other reason besides the fact that I couldn't think of one and didn't really want to try. LoL So I just "stole" my guy's. LoL But it's cute now, cuz now Kalila's full name means "beloved meadow," since her last name essentially means "meadow." Sucks to be Caleb, though, with his basically meaning "dog meadow." LoL Classic. Okay, okay, so technically, to be fair, since his name also means "faith" or "whole hearted" or even "devoted," really, I could be nicer. But I like "dog meadow" as my choice meaning, much better. LoL**

**So, yeah! There you have it! Chapter one, which I really, really hope you'd all enjoyed, and will leave lots of great reviews alluding to such sentiments, and THEN stay tuned for chapter two, when Alazne will be formally introduced! Thankies!)**


End file.
